Second Best
by allienicole16
Summary: Duncan/Gwen...takes place after total drama world tour and the epic kiss. T for slight language


**Authors Note: So normally I write jackie/hyde (that 70's show) and Twilight fan fic but i decided that since I love Total Drama so much i'm going to publish a total drama story. So here it is. It's about Gwen and Duncan and it takes place after TDWT.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

_Italics means lines that were from the show and are a little flashback thing_

* * *

**Second Best**

"It'll be fun," Nikki said as I glared at her from behind my stolen aviator glasses.

"I don't sing." I said to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Gwen, please just one little song. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that." I said as she pushed me up towards the stage, "What song did you choose any way?"

"Thinking of you," She said as I spun around and stared at her.

"No,"

"Gwen-"

"No, you know how I feel about that song. You know what I think about when I hear it."

"Yeah I know, but he's not here Gwen so just sing it. Maybe it'll help to get the feelings out in the open without worrying about how he'll react to them."

I gave her one last look before walking towards the stage. She was right, he wasn't here and this was surprisingly one of my favorite songs after all. I'd hated it before I met him, but afterwards…well it was the only song that really got my feelings out in the open.

"Our next singer is singing a little song by Katy Perry, give it up for Gwen," The DJ announced as I took the microphone from him with my shaky, sweaty hands. I took one deep breath and threw myself into the song as if nothing else in the world existed.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
is all I will know**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**_

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lessons learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

The crowd applauded and I saw him. He was standing five feet from where I'd been before and my heart stopped. He'd heard the song and I saw the look of understanding appear on his features. He knew. I quickly dropped the microphone and bolted for the door. I heard Nikki call for me, but I kept running. I couldn't talk to him. Why did Nikki have to talk me into singing…especially that particular song, god I'm such an idiot. I knew he lived close to me, but I never once thought he'd be this close. I ran until I found my car two blocks away and quickly threw myself into the driver's seat. My hands were shaking horribly as I rammed the keys into the ignition and turned it. I looked up as the car started and saw him running towards the car. "Shit," I swore as I quickly threw it into drive and got the hell out of there.

**-Duncan Perspective-**

"Dude I don't do karaoke bars." I said as I glared at Deacon as he glared back at me.

"Dude you're doing this for me. Chicks dig karaoke bars…chicks!"

"Whatever, fine let's go." I followed him inside and saw a girl dressed in a dark skirt, blue and black top and combat boots take the stage.

"Damn now that's a hottie." Deacon said as I continued to stare as the girl.

"I think I know her." I said as I walked towards the stage and finally realized who it was.

'_Every time I ran from the cops…I thought of you.'_

"You know her?" Deacon said as I whispered her name.

"Gwen."

"Wait is that the chick you had a thing for over the summer?"

"Yeah," I said as I watched her. She was singing some cheesy pop song that normally I would have despised, but the way she was singing it…you could tell she really felt that way for this particular person.

"Didn't you totally kiss her?"

'_Was that just to shut me up?' 'Not Entirely.'_

"Yeah I did…but it just…it didn't work."

"Why not man?" Deacon asked as I looked away from Gwen.

"You know how they say don't let your new girl get to know your old one," I said as he nodded, "Yeah I should have listened."

She finished singing and our eyes met. I tried to smile, but her face turned into a mask of pure horror and before I knew it she was gone. I turned around to follow her and saw this chick a few tables away chasing after her.

"Gwen wait!" She called as they both ran out the door and I quickly followed. I found the other girl just outside the doors and quickly asked her where Gwen had gone.

"Duncan?" the chick said as I rolled my eyes.

"Where'd Gwen go?" I asked as she pointed towards the cars parked against the curb.

I quickly nodded then took off. I saw Gwen getting into her little red mustang and ran as fast as I could to catch up, but I was too late. I turned around and headed back to her friend before she could disappear on me too.

"Where did she go?"

"Home I think. Look I'm sorry; I just wanted her to sing."

"She didn't want to?" I asked as she nodded.

"She's been…well not the same since you guys got back from that whole world tour thing."

I looked down and sighed. "Where does she live?"

I drove the three miles to her house from the club and parked outside her house. I could see her sitting inside her car with her head in her hands and I felt horrible in that instant. I got out of the car and made my way to her door. She looked up as I knocked and I smiled at her.

**-Gwen's Perspective-**

I had made it home in record time, but for some reason I couldn't will myself to get out of my car just yet. He'd been there and I'd sang that stupid song…that song that was SO clearly about him it wasn't even funny. I hated him for what had happened during that stupid show…the kiss…the fake wedding thing with Courtney…Trent…everything had changed after we kissed and while I tried to just let things go naturally it hurt when in the end it seemed like he didn't want me after all. I looked up when I heard someone tap on my door, fully expecting either my mother or Nikki only to find Duncan standing there. I slowly got out of the car and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"Duncan," I wrapped my arms around him as I tried to stop myself from crying. Only girls like Courtney cried like this around guys and I was better than her!

"I didn't want to hurt you. It was part of that stupid game…everything you saw. It meant nothing Gwen. I should have told you sooner, but you wouldn't even talk to me in Hawaii…I didn't know what to do."

"I knew it was a game…I did. But after what you did to Cody…Duncan it got me voted off. It hurt because when I got to the aftermath show Trent told me what had really happened. I felt like you didn't want me there anymore."

"Gwen I wanted you back in that game in the worst way. Cody said something about wanting you back and I said on TV and to the world, that wouldn't suck. I've never said that about a chick on that show."

"I stopped really watching after Trent told me that. I was forced by Chris to watch the wedding thing."

"Didn't you see me being horrible to Courtney?"

"Yeah, but you're horrible to everyone."

He pulled me face up to his and smiled down at me. "Not you pasty…never you," His mouth crashed down against mine and I threw my arms around his neck.

We pulled apart and I smiled up at him. "You never told me you lived so close."

"I wanted to surprise you."

I laughed and smiled up at him again. "You did dork…you really did."

He gave me one quick smile before crushing his lips against mine again.


End file.
